Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion module for environment-friendly vehicles in which a power conversion unit is combined with a housing, a cooling fin, a cooling unit, and a radiator blower.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles are equipped with various electronic power control devices that operate the vehicles such as: a battery that stores electricity (e.g., high voltage direct current power) used to drive a motor therein; an inverter that converts high voltage direct current (DC) output from the battery into high voltage alternating current (AC); and a low voltage DC-DC converter (LDC) that converts the high voltage DC current into low voltage DC current and charges a low voltage battery with the low voltage DC current.
In particular, the inverter converts high voltage DC input to a capacitor module of the inverter into high voltage AC using a power module and transmits the high voltage AC to a motor. The LDC converts high voltage DC into low voltage DC to be used to charge a low voltage battery. Therefore, both the inverter and LDC are essential elements for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles and are usually installed within the engine compartment of a vehicle. However, the installation of these devices decreases space organization efficiency of a vehicle and results in increased manufacturing costs of a vehicle.
In particular, a structure according to the related art teaches a capacitor module that is shared by an inverter and an LDC. In this construction, a power module of the inverter and the LDC are connected in parallel to the capacitor module. Therefore, an excessive load is applied to the capacitor module, causing the capacitor module to generate a substantial amount of heat. This eventually has negative impact on operation or lifetime of a circuit.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.